


The Same Morning

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Allusions to smut, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Morning softnessThe same morning, through both eyes





	The Same Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm calling in from Berlin! This is my entry for [Skam Month week 3: Monday](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/tagged/skammonth)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk to me!](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my loves!  
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

The sun streaming through the window paints the room in a soft, warm light. The blanket is pooled around Even’s lower back, revealing the milky white colour of his upper body. His back is dotted with moles that, when linked, reveal maps to yet undiscovered constellations. Even’s arms are thrown up over his head, his face cradled in the crook of his elbow. His hair is standing up in some parts, and looks soft and silky to the touch.

 

Even blinks his eyes open, as if he feels he’s being watched. When the full power of his blue eyes is turned on Isak, the younger boy feels a warmth rusting through his veins. Even smiles softly at Isak.

 

“Good morning,” says Even, voice rough from sleep, even deeper than usual. Isak feels it vibrating through him. Instead of answering, he crawls closer to Even, wordlessly asking for his arms around him.

 

Even obliges without protest, and wraps his arms tightly around Isak.

 

They stay like this for a few long moments, drifting in between sleep and being awake. Eventually, Isak opens his eyes again, kisses his boyfriend’s jaw, as it is the only place he can reach without too much of an effort.

 

Even hums softly, pleased, and kisses the top of Isak’s head. Isak sighs, liking the way it feels when Even kisses him there.

 

Isak smiles when Even chuckles, noticing how Isak melts into him, bone deep satisfaction making him into putty in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“We should get up,” Even says, stroking Isak’s back.

 

Isak hums noncommittal but makes no move to get up.

 

“I’ll make you pancakes.”

 

“Waffles, and you got yourself a deal,” Isak fires back.

 

“I think a deal means you have to do something for me as well,” Even says, laughter colouring his voice and making Isak smile.

 

“I’ll do you if you make me waffles?” Isak tries and grins widely when Even chokes on his own spit, pushing Isak of him to start making breakfast.

 

Isak half-heartedly helps Even in the kitchen, makes up for his uselessness with kisses. Even doesn’t complain, he never does.

 

They eat their breakfast at the table, ankles hooked over each other. Isak tells Even about his week at school, Even tells Isak about this new film project he is working on. They share questions and stories, wanting to know every last bit of each other. It’s blissfully domestic and nothing short of perfect.

 

When they finish eating, Isak lets Even pull him back into bed. Isak sighs when Even’s lip caress his, enjoying the softness of their shared kisses.

 

Isak feels the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach when Even slips his tongue into Isak’s mouth and soon their make-out turns dirtier. They shed the little clothes they were wearing and Isak moans softly into Even’s mouth.

 

After, they lie on their backs next to each other, heartrates slowly getting back to normal.

 

Isak’s heart makes a feeble attempt to speed up when Even clasps his hand into his, kissing his knuckles.

 

When Even’s eyes find Isak’s, the younger boy knows what he is going to say before he speaks the words.

 

“I love you,” Even says and Isak can feel it in his bones.

 

So, he puts his head over Even’s heart and says it back, no doubt in his mind: “I love you.”

 

*

 

When Even wakes up, Isak is watching him. His green eyes are roaming Even’s body, making him feel wanted. Making him feel beautiful.

 

He smiles when he locks eyes with Isak. It is not an uncommon occurrence for Even to wake up to Isak watching him, but it never fails to make heat pool in the pit of his stomach. It’s not so much lust as a deep satisfaction. The knowledge of this great love he gets to call his.

 

He wishes his boyfriend a good morning, and in return the boy cuddles up to him. Even wishes he could stay like this forever, his arms wrapped tightly around Isak, keeping him safe from the world.

 

Isak’s breath feels warm against his chest, grounding him into reality. Even allows his eyes to fall close again, enjoying the moments between dream and reality with the love of his life in his arms.

 

After a while, he feels Isak wake up, his breathing gets shallower, and he wiggles softly as if to shake the sleep off. As Even feels Isak’s soft lips against his jaw, he can’t help but hum, letting his satisfaction seep through.

 

He kisses the top of Isak’s head, knowing that, while Isak would never admit to it, his boyfriend likes the way it makes him feel smaller and protected. As if on cue, Isak sighs and melts even more into Even’s arms.

 

Even chuckles, pleased and feels Isak’s responding smile against his chest.

 

They playfully argue about breakfast, Even’s hands going up and down Isak’s back, Isak still firmly plastered against him, when Isak takes his breath away.

 

“I’ll do you if you make me waffles?” Even hears himself coughing loudly, and feels Isak’s smirk against him.

 

Isak making lewd comments should be commonplace for Even by now, ever since the sexting they did in class that very first time. But it doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together or how many times they’ve had sex already, Isak alluding to sex with Even will always have his heart thumping harder, his blood rushing opposite his brain.

 

He’s not sure if it’s a teenage boy thing, or a side effect of being the boyfriend of the hottest boy in the world. Whatever the case, Even pushes Isak of him to start making breakfast. The sooner he is ready, the sooner he can get back into bed with him.

 

Isak ‘helps’ Even in the kitchen by standing in his way and demanding kisses like a grumpy kitten. Even obliges, just to see that pleased smile appear after every kiss they share.

 

As they are eating their breakfast at the table, they never stop physically touching as if they both can’t get enough of each other’s presence.

 

Isak tells Even about his week at school, filling in the gaps of what he hadn’t said yet during the week. He makes Even laugh with his stories about the boys, telling him they should all meet up soon, again. As always, the notion of the boys missing Even, fills his heart with warmth. He didn’t have any friends left after Bakka, and now he has so many. Isak’s boys, the Bakka boys, even the girls, to some extent.

 

In turn, Even tells Isak about his new project and revels in the pride radiating of him. Isak asks insightful questions, making him think about what needs to be done, while simultaneously sounding so excited already, he makes Even’s heart flutter.

 

After dinner, they leave the dishes and Even pulls Isak back into bed with him. They make out for what feels like hours, letting it turn from something soft and sweet into something heavy and heated.

 

When the sweat cools on their bodies, Even links their hands, kisses Isak’s knuckles.

 

“I love you,” he says, eyes on Isak

 

Isak inches closer, puts his head on Even’s chest, “I love you.”


End file.
